


[闪蝙][Flashbat] 温柔地触碰我 Touch me gently

by Katsukixxx



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCEU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Top Barry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: 他迷恋他的一切。迷恋他灰白的鬓角，迷恋他笑起来时眼角的皱纹，迷恋他饱经风霜的、被生命所鞭挞过的肉体，更迷恋他藏于黑暗里的身影，迷恋那带着披风的斗士，迷恋他疲惫不堪、千疮百孔的灵魂。弃权声明：我不拥有本文中出现的所有角色，只有绝对的OOC属于我。





	[闪蝙][Flashbat] 温柔地触碰我 Touch me gently

**Author's Note:**

> ·DCEU背景  
> ·对中年蝙的糟糕幻想【  
> ·First Time！并不辣……

 

* * *

 

 

 

起初是布鲁斯先吻的他，带着不容拒绝的压倒性气势。  
巴里的心跳快得要突破人类极限，他仅有的几次接吻经验根本无法应对这样的状况。但他还是鼓起勇气反吻了回去，舔着咬着对方的嘴唇。布鲁斯一点点地慢慢地退后，直到被他压在了墙上。  
他们分开之后布鲁斯都没有喘气，甚至用了一个“还不错”意味的眼神来评价他们的吻。而巴里得用好几次深呼吸来平复自己的心跳，克制住自己别一头扎进神速力里去。他的手臂撑在布鲁斯身体两侧的墙面上，微微地颤抖着。  
巴里仰起头望进布鲁斯的眼睛里，那双棕色混着绿色的眼睛，像夏日的树林，浓密的睫毛投下阴影。然后布鲁斯推开了他的手。  
完了。巴里这么想。布鲁斯离开了他。  
他可以马上逃走，只需要不到一秒，把这一切永远掩藏在当前的夜幕之中，只要——  
“跟上，”布鲁斯回过头来，说，“相信我，你会更希望接下来的事发生在一张舒服的床上。”  
年长的那个轻笑了一声，比蝴蝶扇动翅膀的声音还难以捕捉：“至少我希望。”

 

然后他们就到了那张宽阔的、柔软的、雪白的床铺上。浑身赤裸，像人类最早的两位先祖那样。  
布鲁斯的手指上沾了足够多的润滑剂，插进了自己的身体里。他的双膝支撑着自己全部的重量，背对着坐在床尾的年轻人，毫不胆怯地展露自己的每一个部位。  
蝙蝠侠有一个好屁股，藏在披风底下，这是所有人心照不宣的秘密。现在这个好屁股就翘在巴里的面前，身体的主人用左手掰开自己的臀缝，右手的食指和中指塞了进去。布鲁斯在给自己扩张。他的半张脸埋进了枕头里，把灰白的鬓发也藏在了里面。巴里羞于直视对方的裸体，却又无法克制地被每一条伤痕吸引了目光。  
布鲁斯的身体上还残留着一些蝙蝠侠给他带来的淤青，大块的青紫色的痕迹蔓延过他的后腰和肩膀。巴里的目光追随着那些伤痕直至对方的尾椎骨，于是他目睹了布鲁斯把第三只手指塞进了自己屁股里，同时从嘴里漏出一声呻吟。巴里感到自己烧红了脸，他的阴茎也变得更加硬挺。  
巴里从来没有想过他们会走到这一境地。那个吻已经是他能做过的最狂野的美梦。而布鲁斯，哦布鲁斯，他的良师，他的益友，是他难以企及无法摘下不容拥有的金苹果。他知道，不仅是作为哥谭的宝贝，作为蝙蝠侠，也有太多的人想要将他占有。  
“你需要、做好润滑，”布鲁斯出声了，把巴里从如梦般的朦胧中唤醒。他的眉毛微微地纠结起来，眉尾却向上挑着，咬着嘴唇又想要小口地喘气，“之后不论是、和女性或是男性，一定要做好润滑……”  
“我只想要你，”巴里突然开口，声音坚定却又明显缺乏底气，“只有你……”  
他能听见年长者从枕头里发出一阵模糊不清的声音，像是笑声混合着呻吟。蝙蝠侠有这么爱笑吗？巴里开始感到紧张，同时羞赧地要并起双腿，遮掩住自己根本无法隐藏的欲望。  
“你已经准备好了。”布鲁斯显然早已发现，甚至还能拿它打趣。他抽出那三根湿淋淋的手指，扭过脑袋来朝身后看，高涨的情欲染红了他的脸，从他脸旁那颗引人注目的痣，到他眼角伸延出的皱纹上。  
“我不会准备好直到你准备好了，”巴里深吸了一口气，尽量让自己不要听起来那么的结结巴巴：“我是说、我可以等……等到你准备充分为止……我不想伤到你……”  
“噢？”年长者挑起了眉毛，缓慢地、用两只手掰开自己的臀瓣，手指掐进白皙的皮肤里，在此刻显得无比柔软的肌肉上压下痕迹，多余的润滑剂向下淌出一道水渍。巴里能清楚的看见布鲁斯红润的穴口朝他张开，同时听见对方说：“你伤到我？小男孩，你也太高看自己了。”  
巴里操进去的时候布鲁斯发出了一声长长的、舒展开来的呻吟。黑头发的青年伏在他的身上细细地抽着气，他们看似紧贴着对方的身体实际上又毫无触碰。巴里还没办法从那紧致、柔软的包裹着他的触感里缓过神来，而布鲁斯的身体对他而言又过于炽热，只是贴近仿佛就要将他灼伤。  
光是他操了布鲁斯这个想法冒出在脑海中就足以将巴里推上高潮，而布鲁斯已经开始不够满足地催促起他来：“年轻人，你得动一动……”  
于是巴里抽动了一下，自己发出了比还布鲁斯要大声的混着惊叫的喘息。他又把布鲁斯逗笑了，巴里的脸红得比对方还要透彻，红晕一路蔓延到他的胸口。但他忍不住，这一切对他而言是过于极致的体验。布鲁斯赤裸的、呈在白色床单上的身体，布鲁斯因为撅起屁股而下凹的腰窝，布鲁斯饱满的、受重力而下坠的胸肌，布鲁斯吸着他的潮湿的后穴。  
“你就笑吧……”巴里红着脸，犹豫了几下才把双手握上布鲁斯的腰肢。中年人有着仍够结实的腹肌，而腰背处的肌肉已经开始变得柔软。巴里挺动起腰，从慢到快，布鲁斯先是哼哼似的低吟着，随后毫不掩饰地要求起了更多。  
“往下，再往下——嗯！”年长者指引着年轻人找到了最让自己舒爽的位置，仍用双手掰开着自己的屁股好让巴里能进的更深，“操……对，好孩子……再来……”  
巴里紧盯着布鲁斯那张情潮漫布的脸，想要看清对方表情的一丝一点变动。他已经把自身的感受抛到了脑后，他只想让布鲁斯感到愉悦，让布鲁斯满足，让布鲁斯为他高潮。  
年轻人很快掌握到了布鲁斯想要的节奏，他终于松开了自己的手，转而揪着他脑袋底下的那个天鹅绒枕头。于是巴里的手滑了下去，覆盖上布鲁斯原本双手的位置。饱满的臀肉吸住了他的掌心，巴里无法抑制地开始想象如果自己拍打这个屁股，布鲁斯柔软的臀肉会随着抽打而晃动的样子。  
“你得多照顾照顾伴侣的感受……”仍然不够满足的中年人在喘息的间隙中给出指令，“摸我。”  
巴里便伸出手探向他的身前，握住了布鲁斯挺翘着的性器。这可是一个大家伙，巴里从蝙蝠侠穿着紧身衣时的模样就能猜得出来。他不再从慢到快让布鲁斯慢慢习惯，而是直接用上了能够契合他们性爱的频率。  
布鲁斯的呻吟一下子拔高了，像夜幕里的中提琴，把今晚的乐曲带上高潮。他的阴茎淌着前液，弄湿了巴里的整个手掌。而他的后穴也收得更紧了，逼得巴里也不停地喘息起来。巴里加快了速度，他想要操得更深，想要感受布鲁斯更为火热的内部，想要榨出布鲁斯更多的呻吟。  
如他所愿的，年长者原本游刃有余的喘息变得破碎起来。布鲁斯揪着枕头，力道大得能将它撕碎，他紧闭着眼睛，皱紧了眉头，被巴里的每一次挺入顶出一声短促的呻吟：“太快、呃，不行……不行！上帝、操……”  
年轻人听到否定词时不确定自己是否应该放慢速度，他听说过这在性爱中只是欲拒还迎的表现。布鲁斯回过头来肯定了他这一猜测。  
“别停、”布鲁斯睁开了那双混着绿色的棕色眼睛，眼角已经有泪水堆积，梳理整齐的头发早已被枕头蹭得凌乱，他开口，中间还会被自己的呻吟打断，声音里却仍带着一股掌控全局的笑意，“我会嗯……我会跟上你的、巴里。”  
“老天……”巴里咬紧了自己的嘴唇，他回想起最初在那个仓库里见到布鲁斯时的场景，对方坐在那张他第二喜欢的梯子里的画面此刻有了更为色情的延伸。巴里从未想过他还能变得更硬，而布鲁斯也发现了这点。  
“喔、男孩……”中年人用着一点惊讶更多是调戏的语气说，“你在我身体里变得更大了……是不是？”  
巴里因此而更加羞赧。他真正地伏上布鲁斯的后背，亲吻对方弓起的背肌，让他们严丝合缝地贴在了一起。他挺进布鲁斯身体里不能再深的地方，布鲁斯为此发出撩人的、刻意拉长的呻吟。  
布鲁斯唤出他名字的那一刻仿佛打破了今夜的禁咒，巴里开始不断地呼唤年长者的名字，像是这样就足以抒发他心中的所有情感。  
他迷恋他的一切。迷恋他灰白的鬓角，迷恋他笑起来时眼角的皱纹，迷恋他饱经风霜的、被生命所鞭挞过的肉体，更迷恋他藏于黑暗里的身影，迷恋那带着披风的斗士，迷恋他疲惫不堪、千疮百孔的灵魂。  
“布鲁斯、布鲁斯、我想要读懂你，”巴里喃喃自语，手掌拂过布鲁斯腰上的那块淤青，“让我读懂你……”  
然而哥谭的黑暗骑士太过于深沉，布鲁斯只会向他展现他想要展露的地方。巴里所未能触及的地方像是一片灰暗的沼泽，他迫切地想要前往，却力不从心。年轻人的手掌捂上那块青紫，想用手心的热度将淤血化开，可他做不到。  
但他做不到的事情，有别人能够做到。有别人比他更强、比他更好，这是在联盟集结后他意识到的再清楚不过的事实。  
巴里把脸贴上了布鲁斯的后背，环住他的腰，把这一切变成了一个拥抱。他刚踌躇着想要开口，布鲁斯却抢先一步。  
“再多……我马上要……”  
布鲁斯的欢愉是他今夜最终的目的。于是巴里接着套弄起对方的阴茎，细细地舔过对方背上的伤痕，在布鲁斯难耐地索求更多的同时小声地发问：“我可以射进去吗，布鲁斯？”  
年长者的脸埋在枕头里，似乎是发出了闷闷的低笑，说：“当然，男孩。做你想做的。”

 

 

========================END===========================  
*虽然JL的巴里看起来是傻乎乎的话唠可爱，但是在跟父亲探监的时候我觉得他在内心藏了东西……这一点感觉跟漫画非常相似了，或许电影是放大了他找到同伴后轻松自由的一面，但他仍旧是有着自己顾虑和考虑的年轻人。  
*想写巴里虽然知道自己目前占有着布鲁斯对他的“偏爱”（电影里本蝙感觉会是个很好的导师），但这段感情如果接着发展下去，他开始担忧自己不管是年龄资历还是能力，或许无法配得上蝙蝠侠  
*也不知道自己到底在说什么又表达出了什么……  
一个PWP被我搞得这么啰嗦又不辣……  
下次有机会再写个辣辣的车吧【x

 


End file.
